


This is not the end. It's the Beginning.

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Established Relationship, F/F, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Someone kidnapped Kara's girlfriend Sansa and she has to race against time to rescue her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	This is not the end. It's the Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Kara Danvers was inherently good, she strived to help all the people she could. She felt grief and pain whenever she failed. She would not, no she could not fail this time. Someone had kidnapped her girlfriend Sansa and was holding her hostage. There were no words that could express her fury when she got the video tape of her Sansa. She had been placed into a concrete cell, bruised and bloodied up. There was not much in the room around her aside from a few shelving units with boxes on them. She was laying curled up on the floor clutching her stomach and blood was pouring out of a head wound. It looked like she had been hit so that she would be knocked out. The whole place was slowly filling up with water which had caused her to start coming around. If Kara could not find that location in time then Sansa would die. That would haunt her for the rest of her life.  
As soon as Kara had seen the video she had destroyed her phone by throwing it into a wall. Her rage was immense. Nobody could hurt her significant other and get away with it. She rushed to the D.E.O and was there in record time. 

“Find me the location of Sansa Stark now,” Kara said angrily, her voice raised in a shout, to everyone within the DEO as she landed in her Supergirl costume, her skirt blowing up slightly from the breeze she created. 

“Kara, what happened?” Alex took hold of Kara’s shoulders in an effort to calm her down. 

“They took Sansa away from me, Alex. She is going to die.” 

Alex waited a moment more and then she prodded for some more information. “Do you know where she might be? How do you know this?”

“She is in a room. She was just lying on the floor, the room started filling up with water. I know this because I was sent a video.”

“Play the video for us. Then we can help.” 

Kara had become deathly still under her grip and Alex knew something was wrong. “I don’t have the video anymore. What if it is my fault she dies?”

“Kara. What do you remember about the video?” 

“It was a small room. It looked like a storage room. Sansa had a head wound which was bleeding and her stomach looked like it was causing her pain. There were some boxes on the shelves…” Kara trailed off. Looking more and more distraught each second. 

Alex said to the room at large, “Look for places with a concrete storage space which are near a large storage space for water. Cross reference that to any known enemies of Kara and places both Kara and Sansa visit. Let’s get results, time matters,” Alex quickly turned to Kara and said more quietly “Kara, do you know who that was from?”

“It could be someone who has discovered my identity or it could be someone who I have put behind bars..”

“We’ve got three possible locations. Two on the docks and one out of the city near a water tower…” Brainy spoke. 

Alex watched Kara’s face as an understanding crossed it. She might not have time to visit all three places. She could get to the docks or out of city but might not be able to do all three locations. “It’s the water tower” Kara spoke deliberately. 

“Statistically speaking it’s best to go to the docks,” Brainiac muttered but his input was not heeded. 

“I’m going to the water tower. You try to make it to the docks” Kara stated before disappearing with a rush of wind as she raced to her destination. She went as fast as she could. This was where Sansa would be. She knew it due to the shape of the room. It hadn’t looked square. Kara could only hope that she was not too late. Her beloved could already be dead. Her thoughts made her push herself harder. 

The tower was in her view and she would be on it in seconds. Her vision showed her that there was someone in there. They seemed to be laying face up. This made Kara jolt with panic. Her Sansa could be gone. Kara wasted no time in breaking down the door. Not even bothering to use the door handle or landing. She just went right through it in her haste.  
A waterfall cascaded out of the opening and she felt the impact when she hit the water. Her Sansa was within reach. She bundled her up in her arms and flew back out of the water tower. A few moments later and sufficiently far away from the tower she looked at Sansa and found her eyes were open and staring at her. Her head was bruised and her wound was still bleeding slowly. Sansa blinked. 

Kara could breathe again. “You’re alright. You’re safe now.” 

Sansa nodded “I’m fine thanks to you, just shaken up,” and buried her head into Kara’s shoulder as she flew them to their home. 

Once they had arrived home. Kara sped round the house to get towels and fresh sets of clothes. She even made two hot chocolates. She made sure Sansa was looked after. Handing the towel to her she could see that the headwound was still bleeding. Sansa pressed the towel to her wound and only let out a small hiss of pain. 

“Sansa, you need to see a Doctor. You have quite a few scrapes and bruises. I'm particularly worried about your head injury.”

“It’s not that bad Kara. You don’t need to worry or fuss over me. You’ve done enough. You saved my life today. My stomach doesn’t even hurt anymore. ”

“You don’t heal like I do so you will go and see a Doctor. How can you say it's not that bad? You almost died! You have no idea how worried I was!”

“Can’t that wait until tomorrow. I want to stay here with you. Can you hold me?” That is how Sansa and Kara spent their evening. Sat curled on the sofa with each other, in an embrace, their heads together. The hot chocolates forgotten on the counter because all they needed was each other. The last thing Kara heard Sansa say before she rested against her shoulder was “I’m going to kill the man who did this to me. He should suffer the same fate he meant for me,” Kara normally one for goodness was momentarily swayed. The person who did this to Sansa deserved to die, slowly and painfully but that wasn’t for her or for Sansa to decide. Kara did vow that they would both see the fiend that did this put behind bars for life. Kara took over holding the towel and kissed the other side of her forehead. "I love you Sansa but you frightened me so badly today," Kara said softly and she felt Sansa squeeze her a little more tightly in return. They both stayed awake with each other until the sun came up the next day.


End file.
